


Heart String

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [9]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:32:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1955238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Heart String

**Heart String**  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Oliver/Felicity, Diggle  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 619  
 **Summary:** Felicity keeps an unexpected memento 

 **Heart String**  
Oliver came into the lair holding his bow out in front of him. “Felicity, where is that extra bow string?”

Felicity swiveled around in her chair and looked at the bow in his hand. “What happened?”

“I think one of the gang bangers we were taking down must have got it with his knife.” Oliver laid it on the metal medical table.

Dig came in behind him and chuckled. “I don’t know how to do surgery on a compound bow, Oliver.”

“It just needs to be restrung.” Oliver said. “I’ve been meaning to do it anyway.”

Felicity got up and walked over to one of the storage cabinets. She opened a drawer and pulled out a spool of bowstring. “You know, I can take it and have it done at the sporting goods store.”

“I would rather do it myself.” Oliver said as he took the bowstring from her.

“Be careful. It’s on pretty tight.” Felicity said.

“I’ve done this before.” Oliver said.

“Not with that bow.” Felicity reminded him. “You really need a backup. Maybe I should order one.”

Oliver had the string off one side and was about to start on the other when he looked up at Felicity. “I can do this, Felicity.”

“Oh-kay I will just go back to my searches.” Felicity tapped the table and went back to the computers.

Dig sat down and watched. “You do look like you have done that before. I thought you hadn’t used a compound bow before.”

“I didn’t but it’s not that difficult to do.” Oliver shrugged.

Oliver worked quickly as he ran the string through the connection points. When he the string back into the bow he pulled it tight until the bow flexed. He anchored the last end and tested the tension. He picked up the broken bow string and looked at it.

Oliver walked over to where Felicity sat. He dropped the bow string on the desk in front of her. He pulled an arrow from his quiver and nocked it. He fired at the target on the other side of the room. He hit the center of the target.

Felicity looked up at him and tilted her head. She raised an eyebrow at him.

Oliver smiled down at her. He nocked another arrow and hit the center of the target again. “Good as new!” 

“What do you want me to do with this?” Felicity held up the bow string.

“Whatever you want.” Oliver shrugged. He walked back and put the bow in its place and started to take off his leathers.

Felicity played with the string for a minute and then smiled to herself.

Two days later, Felicity sat at the computers while Oliver and Dig were training in the lair.

“Oliver, I think I have something.” Felicity called out to him. “There was break-in at a clinic in the Glades. They took oxycodone and antibiotics. I guess you must have seriously injured one of them the other night.”

Oliver walked up and leaned over to look at the screen. He looked at her hand as she pointed to the screen. He blinked when he saw what she was wearing on her wrist.

Felicity had his bow string made into a bracelet with a silver heart clasp.

“Is that my broken bow string?” Oliver asked

“Yes.” Felicity blushed. “You said I could do whatever I wanted with it.”

Oliver reached out and took her hand to look at it more closely. He turned her over and back.

Oliver leaned close to her and whispered. “I love it.”

Felicity smiled up at him. “I do too.”

Dig cleared his throat from the other side of the room. He grinned when they both ignored him.

       
 


End file.
